1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an IC socket comprising a socket board provided with an IC mount table.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Japanese Patent Early Laid-open Publication No. Sho 63-291375 discloses an IC socket comprising a socket board provided with an IC mount table, the socket board being provided with a plurality of contacts arranged in parallel relation. Contacting portions of the tips of the contacts are inserted into a plurality of positioning holes arranged likewise in parallel relation on the marginal portion of the IC mount table to contact with contacting pieces of an IC.
In the above IC socket, the contacts implanted in the socket board are positioned in the neighborhood of contacting points closest to the IC contacting pieces by the IC mount table so as to be correspond correctly to the IC contacting pieces which are placed on the IC mount table.
However, while the above IC socket has such an advantage as that the contacts and the IC contact pieces can correspond correctly each other, it has such a short coming as that when the IC mount table 2 is assembled to the group of contacts 1 arranged in parallel relation and at micro pitches on the socket board as shown in FIG. 11, much difficulty is encountered to correctly match the group of positioning holes 3 arranged in parallel relation and at micro pitches on the IC mount table 2 to the group of contacts 1 and insert the one into the other as one group. Therefore, much labor and time are required for assembly.
Moreover, if some of the contacts in the group of contacts 1 are bent to one side as illustrated, in addition to the above-mentioned difficulty of properly matching and inserting the contact with the positioning holes as one group, there arises another problem. That is, if the operator unfortunately fails to notice the existence of the bent contacts 1 and tried hard to press them into the IC mount table 2, the contacting portions of the tips of the contacts would be bent and deformed by the partition walls formed between the adjacent positioning holes 3. As a result, the IC socket including the IC mount table 2 becomes an inferior product.